


Like Silk

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mullet Keith, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Like Silk

Keith’s hair is… _soft._

It’s like silk slipping through his fingers. Lance can’t stop stroking those velvety raven locks, feel how smooth they are, tickling his skin in delicious caresses.

He can also smell some kind of minty shampoo, the aroma lingering in the air and filling Lance’s lungs with Keith’s smell.

Keith shifts on the couch, snuggling only a fraction closer to Lance and dropping his head on his shoulder. Lance’s finger haven’t left his hair, a lock loosely coiled around his index finger which he pulls lightly until it falls back to Keith’s head.

He picks up another lock and does the same, losing track of time as they silently watch a movie together, cuddled in each other’s arms and occasionally stealing quick peck on the cheek or a brief chaste kiss on the lips.

And all the while Lance plays with Keith’s hair, braids it and then undoes his work only to start again. And Keith relaxes in his arm, nestled perfectly against his side.

When the movie fades out, cutting to the credits rolling, Lance stretches his arms over his head, his bones popping and Keith mimics him, both yawning tiredly.

“Hey, wanna take a quick nap before dinner?” Lance asks already opening his arms knowing perfectly well Keith’s answer before he can even glance his way.

They always ended their afternoons like this, napping together in the relaxation of each other’s arms and warmth.

They lie down on the couch, Keith’s head on Lance’s chest and his arms wrapped around him. Lance covers them with a blanket and snuggles comfortably underneath Keith, sighing contently.

After a few seconds of silence, Lance feels Keith moving in the circle of his arms and his chin poking his chest.

“Lance?”

"Hum?” Lance opens his eyes and stares at those two indigo galaxies that normally take his breath away. Keith blushes softly, a small timid pucker on his lips.

“Can… Can you play with my hair? Please?” Keith asks timidly.

Lance pauses and gawks, stunned by Keith’s request. He always believed Keith only allowed him to play with his hair merely because he knew Lance would be so insistent to the point of bothersome.

Lance never thought Keith actually enjoyed it.

And as Keith waits for a reply, Lance smiles at him fondly and brushes the bangs from his forehead, guiding his fingertips to his temple and then picking up a lock of hair there, twirling it on his finger.

Keith’s eyes soften, a pleased smile gracing his lips and rests his head back on Lance’s chest. He can feel Keith taking a deep, long breath and sighing, his entire body soothing on top of him. His shoulders relax, his grip on his shirt slacks a little and his heart beats steady with each stroke of Lance’s fingers on his hair.

Lance continues the same dance; coils the lock, releases it then picks it up again and he keeps it up until he hears Keith’s light breathing coming out evenly, sporadic snores wheezing through his nostrils.

He smiles, kissing the top of Keith’s hair before he settles down, his eyelids heavy and his spirit completely peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
